Hurt Blessé
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Draco à fait un mauvais choix, voilà ce qu'il en résulte.


Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JRK et la chanson à Christina Aguilera.

* * *

**Hurt (Blessé)**

Je me souviens de ce que nous avons vécu avant. Avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur notre monde. Nous étions heureux, toi et moi. Oui, nous avions enfin réussi à mettre notre haine de coté, à partir de notre sixième année. Bien sur à cette époque, toi et moi, n'étions pas encore « nous ». Nous ne nous battions plus, mais on ne se parlait pas pour autant.

Puis un jour je suis venu te parler. Je t'ai dit que ta présence ma manquait. C'est vrai quoi, avant on se côtoyais souvent dans une journée, même si c'était pour nous battre. Et là, plus rien, silence radio. Là tu m'as avoué que toi aussi, tu ressentais un vide depuis cette trêve. Puis je t'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord pour que l'on essaie d'être ami, à défaut de nous battre, pour combler ce manque. Nous avons donc fini notre sixième année à passer le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Seuls ou avec nos amis, mais toujours en compagnie l'un de l'autre. L'ambiance entre toutes les maisons s'en ressentait, elle était au beau fixe, grâce à cette entente entre nous.

Puis les vacances sont arrivées. Et là le manque est revenu de plus belle, plus fort aussi. J'ai commencé à analyser mes sentiments, et j'ai compris. Je ne ressentais aucunement de l'amitié pour toi. J'étais tout simplement tombé amoureux. Moi, Draco Malefoy, j'étais amoureux d'Harry Potter. J'ai pris peur. Car comment te cacher ce que je ressentais, alors que tu étais le seul capable de lire mes sentiments sur mon visage. J'avais peur que tu comprennes et que du coup je perde ton amitié.

Enfin l'heure de la rentrée a sonnée. L'heure de notre septième et dernière année. D'ailleurs cette année, Dumbledore, avait décidé qu'elle se ferait un samedi et non un dimanche, pour laisser du temps aux 1ères années de découvrir l'école. Quand je suis arrivé dans le Poudlard express, je t'ai cherché partout. Mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai alors cherché Hermione et Ron. Ils m'ont expliqué que suite à un problème chez tes moldus, tu étais déjà à Poudlard. Mais que tu allais bien.

J'ai ressenti un immense soulagement de savoir que tu allais bien et que tu étais en sécurité. Nous avons fini le voyage ensemble, eux et moi. Ensuite Hermione m'a pris à part, pour me dire tu avais maintenant, un appartement privé dans l'école. A cause de tes entraînements. Elle m'as dis où le trouver, ainsi que le mot de passe. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Mais après réflexion, j'ai pensé qu'elle aussi, savait lire en moi. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait deviné mes sentiments pour toi. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et que nous avons rejoint la grande salle, tu étais déjà là. Merlin, comme tu était beau. Plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souris. Mais nous n'avons pas pu nous parler. Il nous fallais attendre. A mon grand regret. Une fois la répartition et le dîner terminé, tu es partis avec tes amis. Moi, les miens m'entraînaient avec eux. Encore une fois, nous n'avons pas pu nous parler.

Vers vingt-trois heures, alors que je venais de finir ma ronde, je me suis arrêté devant ta porte. J'ai hésité, longtemps, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'y frapper deux petits coups timides. C'est vrai quoi, je n'avais vraiment aucune raison d'être là, notre amitié ne justifiais pas ma présence devant chez toi à cette heure là. Puis tu m'as ouvert et m'as fait rentré. Et avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot, tu m'as pris dans tes bras en me disant que je t'avais manqué, énormément. Mon cœur a fait un bon en entendant ça, puis sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai caressé la joue. Tu as resserré tes bras un peu plus fort, me faisant prisonnier, et j'ai craqué. J'ai osé. Je t'ai embrassé. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, je me suis enfui. Je me suis précipité hors de chez toi. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu avais répondu à mon baiser, trop absorbé par ce que j'avais osé faire. Tu n'as pas pu me rattraper. Je ne savais même pas si tu avais essayé.

Je m'étais réfugié dans la volière, l'endroit que je préférais. On y avait une vue imprenable sur Poudlard et ses alentours. Il y régnait un calme reposant. J'y ais passé le nuit, à me torturer l'esprit par ce que j'avais fait. Comment effacer ça ? Comment ais je pu perdre le contrôle et ainsi brisé notre amitié. Je m'étais endormi sur ces pensées. Quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller, j'ai tout de suite senti un changement. Je n'étais plus contre le sol froid de la volière. Il y avait de la chaleur et un mouvement de respiration. Ainsi que des bras qui m'entouraient et j' m'y sentais bien. Quand j'ai enfin osé ouvrir les yeux, j'ai vu que j'avais la tête posée sur la poitrine de la personne qui me tenait, j'étais emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture. Et quand j'ai levé les yeux, ils se sont ancrés dans tes magnifiques yeux verts. Paralysé par ton regard envoûtant.

Tu as été le 1er à prendre la parole. Brisant ce moment de fascination. J'ai vu que tu cherchais tes mots. Voilà ce qu'on s'est dit.

-Bonjour Draco. Tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour. Oui et non. Tout dépendra de ce que tu vas me dire.

-Rassure toi, je……je ne t'en veux pas pour hier.

-Me voilà rassuré, St Potty ne m'en veut pas !

-Draco, s'il te plait, laisse tomber le sarcasme. Tu sais bien que ça ne prend plus avec moi.

-……

-Tu sais, je t'ai cherché une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand tu es parti hier, je t'ai couru après et appelé. Mais tu ne m'entendais pas. Pus arrivé au 1er étage, je t'ai perdu. Ensuite j'ai fait tout le château pour te retrouver. Mais aucune trace de toi. Il ne me restait plus que le parc, les serres et la volière, et c'est par elle que j'ai commencé. J'ai bien fait.

-Tu m'as couru après ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Harry, je voudrais m'excuser……

-Chut ! Ne dis rien. Tu t'excuseras après, quand j'aurais fini mon récit, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire. Tu veux bien, s'il te plait ?

-D'accord.

-Une fois que je suis arrivé ici, je t'ai vu, tu t'étais endormi. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Tu étais à même le sol, dans un sommeil perturbé et tu tremblais de froid. Alors je suis venu près de toi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et nous ai couvert de cette couverture. Tes tremblements ont cessés petit à petit. Ta respiration s'est faite plus calme et ton sommeil s'est assagi. Depuis que je t'ai installé confortablement, je n'ai pas dormi. Je t'ai observé, tout ce temps, en repensant à mon rêve. Un rêve que je fais depuis quelques temps. Veux tu que je te le raconte ?

-Euh……oui, pourquoi pas.

-Et bien voilà, depuis maintenant environ quatre mois, je pense souvent à quelqu'un. C'est une personne qui mérite à être mieux connue. Elle est belle, intelligente, sensible, bien que sur ce point, elle le cache bien. Elle est aussi tout mon contraire, mais heureusement, car sinon je crois que je ne m'entendrais pas si bien avec elle. J'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je suis hanté par cette personne. Je pense à elle tout le temps, nuit et jour. Je suis tout simplement amoureux d'elle.

Les larmes s'étaient misent à couler sur mes joues. Les traîtres, si on ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en ses yeux maintenant. Et voilà, mon rêve à moi était gâché. Tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un et d'une fille apparemment. Et je ne savais même plus si je devais rire ou pleurer de ma situation. Puis tu as repris la parole.

-Draco, sèche tes larmes s'il te plait.

-Je……

-Draco, je vais te poser des questions. J'aimerais que tu y répondes avec sincérité. Ne me ment pas, j'en ai besoin. Et peut être que toi aussi, je pense.

-J'essaierais. Je ne te promets rien.

-Bien. Es tu heureux de me revoir ?

-Oui……très même.

-Es tu triste à cause de moi ?

-Oui, enfin non, plutôt à cause de moi, mais quand même un peu à cause de toi.

-Ressens tu une amitié très forte pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Me fais tu confiance ?

-Oui, totalement.

-Regrettes tu ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Harry ! Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?

-Oui !

-Non je ne regrette pas.

-Eprouves tu plus que de l 'amitié pour moi ?

-……

-Draco ?

-Je ne peux pas Harry.

-Draco, fais moi confiance.

-Alors oui ! Oui je ressens plus qu'une forte amitié pour toi.

-Bien, dans ce cas pourrais tu recommencer ce que tu as fais hier ?

-Hein ? Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse à nouveau ? Mais…mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu viens de me le dire. Tu en aimes une autre.

-Je n'ai rien dis de tel Draco. J'ai dis que j'aimais « une personne », et je n'ai jamais dis que c'était une fille.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Mais oui, je pourrais recommencer ce que j'ai fais hier.

-Bon, alors agis au lieu de le dire !

Je ne savais que penser. Tu me demandais de t'embrasser à nouveau. Alors que tu étais déjà amoureux. Cherchais tu à me faire souffrir ? Je ne savais pas. Mais j'ai pris le risque. Pour pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois à tes lèvres. Cette fois je me suis rendu compte que tu répondais toi aussi à mon baiser. Avec avidité je dois dire. Quand nous nous sommes séparé, à bout de souffle, tu m'as murmuré cinq mots. Cinq mots qui resterons gravé à jamais en moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Je me suis senti le plus heureux. Tu éprouvais toi aussi ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Puis tu m'as dis que tu t'en étais rendu compte en mai. Tu avais pris conscience de tes sentiments quand tu as vu que tu sentais un manque quand nous n'étions pas ensemble. Que tu pensais à moi tout le temps. Mais tu ne m'avais rien dis car comme moi, tu ne voulais pas risquer de briser notre amitié. Et tu étais aux anges, quand j'ai osé t'embrasser. Tu t'étais dis que tes sentiments étaient peut être partagés.

Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons vécu que des moments heureux, ensemble. Toute l'école était au courant pour nous, mais étonnamment, cela n'était pas sorti de l'école. Je l'aurais su sinon, mon père n'aurait pas hésité à me faire sentir les pires châtiments. Bien sur nous avons eu des hauts et des bas. J'ai fait des erreurs, tout comme toi. Mais nous étions heureux, et amoureux.

Malheureusement, avril est arrivé. Et ça à tout détruit. Enfin je dirais plutôt que mon père a tout détruit. Non, il faut que je sois honnête, c'est moi qui ai tout détruit. Car je n'ai pas pu résister à l'emprise qu'avait mon père sur moi. Il a réussi à m'enrôler, malgré ce que je ressentais pour toi. Toi tu étais du bon coté et lui du mauvais. Et je me suis rallié au sien. Il a toujours eu une grande influence sur moi.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

Je me souviens de notre dernière journée ensemble. Nous avions fait l'amour, passionnément, tendrement, amoureusement. Je ne t'avais pas parlé du fait que mon père avait réussi à me faire venir du coté de l'ombre. C'est donc après avoir fait l'amour que j'ai fuit. J'ai fuit car je t'ai regardé me dire que tu étais fier que je sois resté du coté du bien, à tes cotés. J'ai pris peur, je ne pouvais pas te l'avouer, donc j'ai fuit. Et je t'ai conduit à ta perte.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

Si je pouvais faire machine arrière, je le ferais. Je te garderais dans mes bras, au lieu de prendre la fuite. Je ferais partir la douleur que je t'ai infligé en choisissant d'être un mangemort. Je te serais reconnaissant et te remercierais de m'avoir gardé près de toi et je te pardonnerais tes erreurs du passé, qui ne sont en fin de compte que des broutilles. Mais il est trop tard.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you**_

_**But I know you won't be there**_

Je ne peux rien faire pour te ramener. Pour entendre de nouveau ta voix. J'ai souvent envie de t'appeler, mais je sais que tu ne me répondra pas. Car tu n'es plus là.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé de ne pas avoir vu que mon père allait réussir. Alors que c'est moi qui étais trop faible pour lui résister. J'ai signé mon propre malheur et en te blessant. Car je sais que je t'ai blessé.

_**Somedays I feel broke inside**_

_**But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide**_

_**Cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this**_

Des fois, je me sens détruit à l'intérieur, mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Car je sais que c'est de ma faute. Des fois j'aimerais me cacher de tout ces gens, car seul toi me manques. C'est si dur de devoir te dire adieu, quand on voit dans quel état ton absence me met.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong ?**_

_**Would you help me understand ?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me ?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am ?**_

Si tu avais su, m'aurais tu dis que j'avais tort et que je n'étais pas obligé de suivre mon père ? M'aurais tu aidé à comprendre ce qu'est la liberté de soi ? Le fait de pouvoir choisir soi même son chemin ? Maintenant, de là où tu es, veilles tu sur moi malgré ce que je t'ai fait ? Vois tu ce que je suis devenu ? Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de tous ces orphelins de la guerre. En es tu fier ?

_**There's nothing I would'nt do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back**_

Si je le pouvais, je donnerais et ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour ne serait ce, croiser ton regard. Voir tes magnifiques émeraudes briller, une dernière fois. Pour y voir notre histoire passée.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**I just couldn't do And I've hurt myself**_

Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé de ne pas avoir vu que mon père allait réussir. Alors que c'est moi qui étais trop faible pour lui résister. J'ai signé mon propre malheur.

_**If I had just one more day,  
I would tell you how much that i've missed**_

_**You since you've been away**_

Si la chance m'était donnée de pouvoir passer un jour de plus avec toi, je te dirais combien je t'aime encore. Et combien ton absence me pèse. Combien tu me manques depuis ton départ.

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line**_

_**To try and turn back time**_

Au début j'ai essayé de trouver un sort ou une potion me permettant de remonter le temps. Mais j'ai abandonné. Je n'ais pas voulu me servir du retourneur de temps, car il aurait été dangereux et inutile de m'en servir. Dangereux car je n'aurais pu aller parler à mon moi du passé. Et inutile pour la même raison, ainsi que parce que je me connais. Et que même si j'avais pu me parler, je ne me serais pas écouté. Je suis trop borné.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé de ne pas avoir vu que mon père allait réussir. Alors que c'est moi qui étais trop faible pour lui résister. J'ai signé mon propre malheur et en te blessant. Car je sais que je t'ai blessé.

Dire que c'est à cause de moi, si ce lord de pacotille a gagné cette guerre. Et que toi tu n'es plus là. Si je n'avais pas suivi mon père, tu ne te serais pas senti trahi. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à te concentrer sur le combat. Mais quand tu m'as aperçu aux cotés de mon père et de son maître, tu as été déstabilisé, et Voldemort en a profité. Et comme tu n'avais plus la protection de notre amour, il t'a touché. Et là j'ai vu dans ton regard que tu abandonnais. Tu l'as laissé te tuer. Quand j'ai vu l'Avada arrivé sur toi, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Depuis, je survis, je ne suis plus qu'une loque. Une partie de moi est morte avec toi ce jour là.

Je suis désolé Amour, si j'avais été plus fort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Nous serions heureux, ensemble. Voldemort serait mort et notre monde serait en paix.

Je suis désolé, je nous ai blessé en te faisant souffrir.

_**By hurting you**_

Je t'ai blessé……

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Traduction approximative de la chanson :**

C'est comme si c'était hier que j'ai vu ton visage

Tu m'as dit comme tu étais fier, mais je suis éloigné  
Si seulement j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui

Je te prendrais dans mes bras  
Je chasserais la douleur

Te remercierais pour tout ce que tu as fait  
Pardonnerais toutes tes erreurs

Il n'y aurait rien que je ne puisse faire  
Pour entendre à nouveau ta voix  
Quelque fois j'ai envie de t'appeler  
Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là

Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé

Pour tout ce que je n'arrivais simplement pas à faire  
Et je me suis blessé en te faisant souffrir

Il y a des jours où je me sens brisé à l'intérieur

Mais je ne veux pas l'admettre  
Quelque fois je veux juste me cacher

Parce que c'est toi qui me manques  
Et c'est si dur de dire au revoir  
Quand on en arrive là, oh

M'aurais-tu dit que j'avais tort ?  
M'aurais-tu aidé à comprendre ?  
Est-ce que tu veilles sur moi ?  
Es-tu fier de ce que je suis devenu ?

Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas  
Pour avoir une chance de plus  
De croiser ton regard  
Et d'y regarder le passé

Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir blâmé  
Pour tout ce que je n'arrivais simplement pas à faire  
Je ne pouvais pas juste faire et je me suis blessé, oh…

Si j'avais juste un jour de plus  
Je te dirais combien tu me manques

Depuis que tu es parti

Oh, comme il est dangereux  
Et tellement futile  
D'essayer de remonter les aiguilles du temps

Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé  
Pour tout ce que je n'arrivais simplement pas à faire  
Et je me suis blessé en te faisant souffrir

En te faisant souffrir……


End file.
